An Umbrella for Roses
by KiraPure300
Summary: When there is no umbrella to share and to hide under. Then surely roses offer more warmth and comfort in times of love..YuukixKaname  both are human   Fluff.


Hi everyone, it's been a while since my last posted story . I apologize for the errors or anything else you'll find in this fanfic.

Summary : When there is no umbrella to share and to hide under. Then surely roses offer more warmth and comfort in times of love..YuukixKaname (both are human)

Disclaimer : I certainly do not own the characters, but Hino does !

_

* * *

_

_An umbrella for roses.._

The clouds gathered in triumph and released sparks of lights that dissapeared behind the large, mystical trees. Surrounding and protecting the endless grumbled shadows lingering and moving with each step she took. The cold wind cries and carries the leeves off the ground into a stormy wave. Her eyes reaches the fading sunlight as it was being replaced by the everlasting droplets of rain.

She took a deep steady breath before her fingers lifted to her face , moving the now-wet and sticky hair locks behind her ear as she resumed walking again . Faintly aware of the sound of her beating heart against her chest and fastenend pace she started when she sensed watchfull eyes on her small form. Eyes that watched every move she made. She breathed in again ,knowing that fear of the situation was making her judgement unreliable and untrustworthy of making the right and stable decisions. She ignored it as she intended to ignore everything else that made her heart skip a beat . Like the lenghtening of the shadows as the sun hid behind the hills with each passing minute, leaving the red ,orange hues illumanitating the splashing droplets -outshining with sparkling content- and the park and it's habitants. She watched it with amusement and awe ,long forgotten that nature was indeed able to create such a beauty.

Walking slower and intending to watch the beautifull scenery she almost forgot that the ground was still slippery and didn't see the slight end of a branch that reached the other side of the path which made her fall rather ungracefully on her bottum..

"Ouch !" She panted and whisked her attention to unfold the damage the fall had brought her. The pants she wore was litarly soaked wet with the dirty mud and her shoes ..well..they just couldn't be saved anymore. Her legs felt heavy and refused to submit to her demands. Leaning on her elbows now she tried to put all her strenght into one swift motion,but gravity seemed to disagree with her as it pulled her right back on dirty ground. She gritted her teeth and thought that her shoes were now the least of her worries ..since she must have strangled her ankle..

A hand reached out to her shoulder and she let out a startled cry by the sudden movement of a dark shadow leaning towards her. Fear stabbed her heart with a sharp blade as she tried to push herself up backwards to move away from the man in front of her. Feeling the intensity of the vulnarable position she was in. But the pain in her enkel made her cry in agony and didn't let her go anywhere. The pain that she felt now, held such familiarity that she almost gasped at the raw soreness, that was gripping her heart furiously. Her vision blurred as she was losing herself and fading into unconsiousness before she ever held the courage to open up her eyes. And whisking her last chance at foreseeing her demice.

* * *

**Yuuki awoke **with sensual carresses on her throbbing feet ,finding herself laying on the moist grass and a young man leaning down on her. His elbow resting on the side of her waist, his dark crimson eyes watched her with an expression she just couldn't describe and her feet was resting on his lap. Those eyes...so breathtaking . For ones she didn't know what was going on and felt the vulnerability kicking back as she pulled away from the stranger as far as she possibly could. He suddenly reached for her arm and pulled her back towards him ."No ,don't be afraid of me. Please let me", he whispered soothingly, it was a request yet it had a demanding egde to it, leaving her breathless and unable to refuse. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and let her sit up . His arm around her tightenend and moved her shivering body to sit between his legs. Her legs were gently pushed on the grass in front of her so she felt his firm,light muscled chest against her back and his arms wrapped themselves around her waist in a very protective manner.

Normally she would have shouted and done everything she could to stay away from this stranger. Yet she felt so warm and safe . A strange thought entered her restless mind. _As if she belonged here._

"Are you oke ?" He asked ,his hand stroked her arm with gentle carresses, letting his warmth take over her freezing body."I didn't mean to scare you."

She melted into his touch and closed her eyes as a sigh escaped her lips. _Who are you ? What do you want from me ? Why are you doing this ?..._Yet she didn't say anything, afraid that the magic in the air will dissapear and the most terrifing thought was that this could be just a dream . Just an illusion that vanished within a blink of an eye. She trembled lightly when he leaned his face on the end of her neck. His breath on the soft skin gave her a tingling sensation. Strange enough it didn't feel like it was a sexual act or an act with sexual intentions. It was just sensual ...and very comforting. She wanted to close her eyes again and let him embrace her, but reality sunk in and for the first time since she awoke .she looked at her surroundings and gasped loudly.

The rain and the sun were nowhere to be seen as they were replaced by the endless darkness of the night. They both sat on top of a small hill ,giving the perfect view of the drenched grass ,glinstering there moist ends in the moon's brightness, the empty picnic table's down the hill on there right side. Surrounded by much platable shrubs, filled with voilet,amethyst were crimson red in the daylight, but by night there colours seemed to be much more intense and darker as the night took over. The earth leveled down again as her eyes lingered longer on the large,glintering expanse of water. The moon caught the small waves of the lake into its cristalizing luminosity, almost as if the moonlight sharpenend the water's fragility with encrusted diamonds. It was breathtaking..

"Beautifull.." He said ,his breath on her skin made her shiver in almost pure delight. She turned her head to his face and wanted to tell how much she agreed on that statement ,but then she found him gazing longingly at her. His eyes settled first to gaze at her twin dark orbs passionatly and after a few moments they averted themselves towards her slight parted lips. _A strange desire to kiss ._ " Very beautiful..".

She was rather speechless at the stranger's tender expressions ,but frowned when she noticed that a small glint of guilt shimmered throught his eyes. His lips parted slightly and closed again when he noticed her intense gaze .His adamsappel inched higher and dropped back before he spoke again : "I saw you and wanted..to approach you. I didn't know how and what to say to you yet ,but then I..noticed you weren't holding an umbrella . So I just thought...I really didn't mean to frighten you".

He became silent ,turning his gaze away from her suprised grimace and stared at everything else but her. And thought she didn't want to push him like this ,she was still curious enought to hear the rest. Knowing the fact it was this man who was watching her earlier and thought she should be furious ,or scared enough to run away ,the look this man gave her was enough to melt the coldest,frozen mountains. "Well ", She said and lifted her hand towards his cheek."You thought what ?". To her suprise he actually leaned his face back on the palm of her hand and reached his to hold it tightly. He finally broke his staring at the empty space beside him and looked deeply into her eyes . Her lips parted now and a startled gasp escaped when she heard him say : "I wanted to share my umbrella ..with you ".

She stared at him in shock and embarressment. Two emotions she always tried avoid as much as she could and now they were rushing throught her veins in such a speed that it made her breathless and unprepared for the smile that lit up in his eyes ... She didn't even know who this stranger was and yet...

"I know it's stupid ,because it's not raining anymore ,I let it fall and didn't go back for it when I saw you ..slip". He said ,dragging the silence between the last two words longer then he should. Suddenly the look in his eyes turned into determination and she found that her hand was suddely pushed away . He didn't give her time to say anything as he gently pulled away from there embrace. He touched her lower lip lightly with his finger and said :"Wait for me, I'll be right back".

I closed my lips and nodded for him to do as he pleased . He smiled at that and she watched how his form- more an obscured shade in the lenght of the night- walked gracefully down the hill to one of those rosy shrubs and observed them with great interest .He shook his head and went to another one

"What are you doing ?". She finally asked. Curiosity got the better of her.

He shook his head again and met her eyes in amusement ."Looking for an alternitive".

Again she didn't know what to say ,exept staring at him with astoundishment. Even more when he returned with two fully plucked roses in his hands. The ones with the amethyst hue under the blazing moonlight. He kneeled in front of her ,holding the roses with one hand and reaching for her cheek with the other ." I just thought that since we can't share an umbrella anymore, we still could share something else".

He pulled his hand away and picked one of the roses . He held it out to her and waited patiently for her to reach the twin between his fingertips. "We could share roses ". He said softly.

"Thank you." She said with awe planted in her voice,"I like them very much". She caressed the soft rose petals with what she knew was a very stupid grin on her face, but she couldn't help it. This night was too perfect.

But suddenly an exciting thought swept through her mind .One she wasn't sure it was right to act upon, but definitely worth the risk. "Could you please carry me to the lake?" She asked, her eyes blank from all emotions ,thought she suddenly felt that all the bundle of nerves in her body were suffering from over-activity.

"Sure ". He said as he gently carried her around the waist and legs. Carefully trying to imply less pressure on the sore part of her fine legs, but firmly enough at the same time. Ones he was down at the side of the lake he gently loosenend his hold on her and put her gently on the ground. But giving attention to her comfort he had missed the obvious smirk on her lips of course.

Ones she settled herself on the ground she motion him to sit right next to her . He smiled gratefully and sat on the place she pointed at. Shoulders brushed against each other as both leaned into the other's nearness. Enjoying the subtle silence, but she thought that now was time to ...

"You know ,I still haven't forgiven you ."

His eyes widenend and stared back at her in shock and the guilt shimmered right back. Flickering softly behind those beautifull long lashes ." I am sorry". He said with a pained voice." I guess I still don't deserve your forgiveness."

She bit her lower lip at this and find herself wanting to soothe him and ..to hold him tightly against her. But that would ruin everything.

"Yes I think you deserve to be punished". Her voice was cold and composed .._just a little bit longer .._

A small blush painted his cheeks beautifully . It was still dark outside yet you still could see that his cheeks were suddenly colored in a darker shade. Making him that more attractive in her eyes .

She leaned towards the small rippels on the water,moving forward when the wind howls and breaths . Her reflection shown on the surface and more waves survaced when she dropped her hand into it .Her lips curled up into a knowing smile .

"And I think I know what the right punishment should befall you tonight", She held her breath, uable to hold back,"You ..My dear, shall be thoroughly ..wet ".

And without warning she pushed her hand harder into the cold water and pulled out again ,only to let the remaining fluid on her hand splash against his face. The water making his hair stick to the side of his face and neck. Glinstering droplets slide down next or between his eyebrows, his cheeks ,to the end of his jaw and ending right on his now-very-wet-shirt. The sight made her collapse on her knees ,she couldn't fight the laughter that emerged and filled her lungs so immensely.

He chuckled ,amused at the confidence she barely showed earlier ,but he willed himself to take fully advantage of it. "Now now , how rude of me . I can't leave you dry like this".

She winked at him and pushed herself away from him as far as she could go : " NO no , you don't treat a wounded young lady like this . So please be carefull and gentle with me ,I mean my ankle hurts so...Oh.. wait ..NOOOOOOOOOOOO !"

_A while later he told her his name. Kuran Kaname. She said the name out loud and she said it many times over and over again. Just because she liked to say it. They parted their ways when he carried her back home and yet she felt like this wasn't their first encounter. No, in fact she asked him out for diner next time. But that could only happen when she was able to walk on her feet again._

The end...

* * *

Unless you want a sequel. Still I don't really think that this story is good of enough for a sequel ..anyway ...I hope you enjoyed !


End file.
